


Pas de Deux

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: An injured John Watson takes his first steps in a new career.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's fan flashworks "Step" Challenge
> 
> My thanks to VixSpes for checking the terminology for me.

Mike Stamford smiled warmly at John Watson.  “You’ll be fine,” he said.  “Everyone’s really looking forward to meeting you and learning from you.”  
  
“I rather imagine their main interest is in seeing how badly crippled I am and how long it takes before your wunderkind insults me sufficiently that I refuse to work with him.”  
  
“I’m sure that’s not the case.”  
  
“Well if it isn’t the place has changed considerably since I was here.  I imagine even now someone’s organising a sweepstake: ‘select your five minute block for when the fireworks begin’.”  
  
“You always were a cynic.  How much do you know about Sherlock Holmes?”  
  
“I’ve seen what’s been written in the press, of course.  And Greg’s filled me in with the more accurate facts.”  
  
Mike nodded, then added, “I hardly need to lead the way, but for form’s sake …”  
  
John smiled and said, “After you.”  
  
Having danced with the Southern Ballet for a number of years, John Watson had gone to America, where he had danced with a number of companies there, before accepting an offer of a year with a South African company.  Whilst in South Africa he had volunteered with a group who took dance to many of the townships, and he had been returning from one of those visits when the vehicle he was travelling in had been involved in a serious accident.   A year later he had recovered as much as possible, but he was left with a badly damaged shoulder and an inability to walk far without the use of a stick.  
  
Clearly unable to continue as a dancer, John had retained his love of dance, and in particular the desire to enthuse children with the possibilities of music and movement.  The ballet world had concluded he had turned his back on them, being no longer able to dance to his previous standard.  A few of his closest friends had not believed this, amongst them Mike Stamford, ballet master of the Southern Ballet, and the choreographer Greg Lestrade, with whom he had created some of his most memorable performances when he was still dancing.  
  
So, when the Southern Ballet were due to perform one of Greg’s pieces, Mike had suggested John come in as a visiting master.  At first John had been reluctant, but after talking with Greg he had agreed to give it a go.  And since this was an early rehearsal only the main principals needed to be present, so John hoped his first appearance would be a quiet one.  
  
This hope was quickly removed, as almost the whole company was there to welcome him.  He acknowledged the applause, but was aware of the critical interest he was receiving.  No-one had their phones with them, but John knew as soon as they left messages would be flying as to his physical state and everyone would be rushing out in their lunch break to share first hand details with those who were waiting avidly for the details.  
  
Mike stood up and quickly took control.  Normally he would leave his visiting masters to run a rehearsal as they chose, but given the circumstances he was keen to ensure there were minimum distractions for the company.  With that in mind he had decided they would begin with the first entrance of the principal.  John had been quite correct, one of the main reasons for the company’s interest, apart from seeing the state of John Watson, was in the potential for conflict with their new, and very temperamental, principal dancer.   
  
Accordingly, Mike announced the scene, and, when the gasps of the company had died down, said to John, “Indicate when you’re ready to begin.”  
  
John turned to Mrs Hudson, the pianist, who gave him a genuine smile of pleasure at seeing him, and said, “Thank you.”  
  
John watched as Sherlock Holmes performed the first movements and then held up his hand.  “Good,” he said.  “That’s an excellent start, but I’d like to see some more …”  He ground to a halt.  He knew all the correct technical terms for what he was after, had heard them many times over the years, but they failed to convey the essence he wanted.  He knew exactly what he’d have done with a group of enthusiastic six and seven year olds, but faced with serious professionals words failed him.  Instead he said, “Let me show you.”  
  
Grasping his cane firmly in one hand, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to make the moves without support, he gave a rather one-sided demonstration.  
  
He, with the rest of the company, turned to watch Sherlock.  The young man continued to stand perfectly still, looking at the ground where John had just been dancing.  John sensed the company was holding their breath, waiting for a speech of devastating put-downs.  
  
Then, slowly, Sherlock began to repeat the moves.  He stopped and said, “Like that?”  
  
“Almost, but a little more of this.”  
  
John demonstrated again, and as he did so Sherlock joined in.  The two bounced ideas between themselves, apparently oblivious of their audience.  
  
Mike watched and smiled.  This was turning into a better _pas de deux_ than he’d dared to imagine.


End file.
